


Everything sucks

by DangerRollins



Category: hionn - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Crushes, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: AU where Harry and Fionn are teenagers going through a tough time together.





	Everything sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Fionn Whitehead and Harry Styles
> 
> If you don't like it that's okay but please don't be rude!
> 
> Sorry if this feels a little rushed! I wrote it at 3am.

Harry cursed as he slid onto the hood of the truck, his yellow shorts sliding halfway down his bum for the fiftieth time in ten minutes, and one of his flip flops sliding off. He rolled his eyes and yanked the other one off, throwing it down as well before shoving the red popsicle into his mouth. Feeling a sudden pain in his head, he regretted doing so almost immediately. 

Fionn stared ahead, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed. His popsicle was melting away as he held it in his hand, paying it no mind and only licking at it every few minutes. His red shorts, unlike Harry's too short and too tight ones, were far too big on him and it was annoying him to his core for whatever reason. Almost as annoying as the sound of the birds constantly chirping and the feeling of Harry moving every few seconds beside him. His sudden movements were wiggling the whole truck around and it was getting more annoying by the seconds.

Harry huffed as he looked towards Fionn. He was in a terrible mood and ready to snap at any little thing and yet he still wanted to hold a conversation with his mate. He couldn't even figure out why, which only added to his bad mood, but he pushed his own anger to the side for a minute and asked Fionn what had him in such a shit mood.

"Everything sucks." Fionn shrugged before pushing his popsicle into his mouth. Harry turned away and cleared his throat. "Could you be more specific?" Harry asked. "Probably." Fionn sassed, his voice muffled by his snack. It was silent for a few moments, Harry was unwilling to argue with the vaguest person he knew about how vague he was, but Fionn broke the silence with a loud sigh. "The sun is the worst." He muttered before pushing his shades over his eyes. "London suddenly wants to be sunny and bright- Bollocks." 

Harry could agree with that. For whatever reason, the past few days hadn't been cold and rainy and dreary as they usually were, they'd been bright, hot and...Well still dreary for he and his friend. And yet they'd decided to throw on some shorts and sit in Fionn's back yard and soak in the rays because who knew how long they'd be around or when the next time they'd visit would be. 

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, I'm sure the rain will be back to soak our nice clothes and ruin our hair in a bit." Harry scoffed. Fionn shrugged his shoulders again before looking towards his friend. He tried not to study his tattoos too hard, but it was difficult. They all seemed to mean nothing and yet they meant everything. The butterfly had always been his favorite. He couldn't explain why, he just thought it was so beautiful. 

He remembered the first time he'd seen Harry's tattoos. The moment he got home he'd asked his mum if he could get one, just a small one, maybe even dedicated to her. She'd shouted at him for thirty minutes straight before sending him off to bed, so it wasn't likely he'd find any ink for himself anytime soon.

"What's wrong with you?" Fionn asked curiously.

"Lots." Harry answered before licking at his melting snack. If Fionn had been in the mood to smile, he would've, but he just couldn't force himself to do it. "Don't play that game with me. You have too much to say to even attempt to be vague." "And you don't?" Harry questioned. Fionn shook his head. "Course not. I've got nothin' important to say to anyone. My words can be held back. Not yours."

"You're smart. Right about a lot of things. Not this one." Harry mumbled. "Every word you say means something. To me." He reassured the younger boy before letting out a small groan and throwing his head back. "Nothings gone right for me today. Spilled my coffee on the way out of the house this morning. Walked into a glass door. Shut the same glass door on me finger. Tripped too many times to count...I just have this heavy feeling of sadness on my chest. Can't get rid of it and there's not even a purpose for it. That's the worst thing of all."

"Can agree with that." Fionn nodded. "Same with me. No particular reason I guess..."

"Doesn't sound convincing. Seems like there is." Harry stated knowingly. 

"I don't know...Honestly. I don't." Fionn grumbled.

Harry looked at his friend for a moment, scanning his pale body quickly before his eyes found Fionn's shaded ones. "You're a growing boy, Fe-on." Harry teased, a smirk forming on his face. "Buzz off." Fionn tried to shut him down before he even got started but it was too late. Harry hopped off the truck and went to stand between Fionn's legs. Fionn sat up from his previous position of leaning back comfortably on his elbows and waited to see what Harry was up to. 

"What are you gettin' at?" He questioned impatiently. Harry couldn't find it in himself to reply. Truth was he didn't even know what he was getting at, or why his mood was suddenly a lot better, or why he had such an intense need to feel Fionn's beautiful pink lips on his own. But Harry was never one to dwell and when he needed to do something, he did it and that wasn't going to change now.

He leaned forward slowly, slower than Fionn would've liked for him to, and he connected his lips to the younger boy's. It was such a slow kiss, such a soft one. Their lips just barely grazed at first but then Fionn's hand trailed it's way up Harry's arm and made it's way to his neck, pulling him even closer and suddenly the kiss was deeper and even more intense. 

It was the best feeling Fionn had felt in a very long time and he hated to let go of that feeling, but as he ran out of breath he had to pull away. When he did, Harry smiled at him, staring into his eyes. "Well that was a long time coming, don't you think?" "I don't know, we've only known each other for 624 days." Fionn joked. "Well I've wanted to do that for 618 days so I stand by my previous statement." Harry chuckled before he tsk'd. "You've got your popsicle on your truck." 

"You've got most of yours around your lips." Fionn snorted. "Better go wash it off."

"I'm quite fine, thank you." Harry wiped at his lips with his large hand, only spreading the mess around more, but Fionn decided not to say anything because he was too happy to worry about it. "Sexual tension hmm." He hummed. "I'm still not fully relieved...And I won't be for a while." He warned. The last relationship he was in hadn't ended well, mostly because they'd rushed into it and he wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

"Then I guess I won't be either." Harry shrugged. "Shall we get more popsicles?" He asked, changing the subject swiftly. "I don't think we've got any left." Fionn pouted. "I can run over to my house and get some." Harry suggested.

"They'll melt by the time you get back."

"Not if I eat them on the way."


End file.
